Glaive
Characteristics Advantages: *Can be thrown using the charge attack function. *Thrown Glaive ignores target's armor. *Silent when thrown. (Ideal for stealth gameplay) *Staggers most enemies when thrown. *Can hit enemies on way back to thrower. *Can score head and other extremity shots when thrown. *Can be aimed around corners and used to score up to 3 kills on the bounces. *Knockdown on jump attack. *Regular and charged attacks deal triple damage to light infested. *Regular attacks have momentum, like heavy weapons. (Stagger resist) *Has both and polarity slots. (Ideal for Killing Blow (charge damage) and Reflex Coil (charge speed)) Disadvantages: *Low base melee damage. *Short melee attack range. *Regular attacks can only hit one target. *Ground slam attack has a very small AoE radius. *Bounces unpredictably when hitting an enemy or allied warframes. (Bounce comes off at an angle from the plane it hits - easy to aim with on flat surfaces, but enemies are much harder to predict) *Requires large amounts of materials to craft. Acquisition The Glaive can be purchased for 150. The Glaive blueprint can be acquired from Alert Missions with a ? on the reward listhttps://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/35547-glaive-platinum/#entry329649. It also can be obtained via Login Rewards. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *The Glaive has a maximum of 3 bounces. *Actual attack speed is 2.03 hits/second. *When the charged Glaive is in flight, you are unable to do basic melee attacks or throw another Glaive until it returns from flight. However, you can fire whatever weapon you're currently holding or reload (see below) during the Glaive's flight. *However, sword-based warframe abilities such as Blade Storm, Slash Dash can still be used even the Glaive has not returned to the user. *Shakes the entire screen on swing. * For the purposes of the "Get 10 Melee Kills" mini-objective, killing enemies by throwing the Glaive does not count. * The Glaive can be thrown under a mining machine so that it ricochets back and forth between ground and the machine for a maximum amount of bounces, sometimes destroying it in a single throw. * Against tougher enemies, the Glaive can hit more than once on the outward throw by aiming at the inside of their legs so that the first bounce will bounce into their other leg. Particulary useful on Ancients. * Range is around 31 in-game meters. * Be aware that an airborne Glaive can break reinforced glass, same as the Charge Attack of other melee weapons even on ricochet. * Airborne Glaives will ricochet off Frost's Snow Globe. *Cannot travel through Volt's Electric Barrier and become electrically buffed. (Need more information) *Throw cannot puncture Shield Lancer's shield. However if aimed at their feet, there is a chance for the Glaive to damage and kill him. *Mag's Bullet Attractor does not attract the Glaive, it will bounce back at you. *If under the effect of Bullet Attractor or similar abilities (from General Sargas Ruk, for instance) the Glaive cannot be thrown; it instantly returns to your hand without harming you. Trivia * The Glaive was released on April 26th, 2013 with update 7.9. * The Glaive is used by Hayden Tenno in Dark Sector, another game made by Digital Extremes and Warframe's prequel in our time. * The Glaive has a unique sheath style in which it is retracted and attached under the right arm. * The Glaive is the only melee weapon in the game with a ranged attack. * Although some information on the Glaive points towards Hayden Tenno from Dark Sector being the first Tenno, it has been stated by Digital Extremes that the two games have no real connection; they take place in different universes. Media 2013-04-27 00006.jpg|The Glaive is stored under the right arm with its blades retracted. 2013-04-27 00004.jpg|The default colours of the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00023.jpg|Blocking with the Glaive. 2013-04-27 00027.jpg|How the Glaive looks while the blades are retracted and is stored under the arm. 2013-04-27 00022.jpg|Charging up the Glaive before throwing it. 2013-04-27 00010.jpg|Throwing the Glaive. 2013-05-07_00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00010.jpg 2013-05-03 00009.jpg 2013-05-03 00008.jpg 2013-05-03 00007.jpg 2013-05-03 00006.jpg 2013-05-03 00005.jpg 2013-05-03 00004.jpg 2013-05-03 00003.jpg 2013-05-03 00001.jpg|Vandal colors. :) Sources __notoc__ Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Short Melee Weapons